


Vive Memor Leti

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Old work, Padawan Satele Shan, Pre-Canon, and written right after it dropped, from the Return trailer, so some worldbuilding elements have changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Malgus is Sith, trained to fight from the moment he could hold a lightsaber. He is strong where the Jedi are weak, and it is his victory that frees Korriban from the chains of the Republic.





	Vive Memor Leti

Pressing his advantage after an armor-edged knee strike forces the air from her lungs - unarmored, of course - Malgus lands the full force of his weight on the padawan’s leg even as he brings his blade up to block her master’s lightsaber. The move pinning her to the ground and preventing her from regaining the advantage in equal measure. He would be a poor Sith indeed if he couldn’t multitask, especially in a situation as quick to change as a duel with multiple Jedi.

She’s too well trained to show weakness with a scream, and yet can’t keep a grunt of pain from escaping.

With another snap, he knocks her out of the fight with a quick kick to the head, but his following, finishing blow is prevented when the knight flings his own master at him.

He doesn’t really care about the kill he is denied so much as he is ... annoyed by the manner of it. One might even say peeved. Sith do not tolerate weakness, in any form but that of the victim under boots. To surpass Darth Vindican is one matter, it is the way of the Sith and is part of an age old tradition, one that makes the Empire stronger with each generation, but for him to follow a master that is weak? No. He is meant for better than that.

Even so, it would not do to turn away from one target simply because he saw another.

He joins his fury to his masters, pressing the attack. The Jedi calls his padawan’s weapon to his hand, but falls beneath the combined might of their blades. He falls beneath his blades, when Mulgus repeats his trick. Adapt, overcome, rule. His master doesn’t have the strength to keep his saber in his injured state.

The ship gets away. It’s escape is a matter of no great importance, since the Republic will be informed one way or another, and that’s if it makes it past the fleet reclaiming the system.

He claims his mantel, and turns to regard the figure still sprawled across the floor.

He’s always wanted a Jedi of his own, and this one may just be the lead he needs to find Revan’s blood.

There may even be enough left after the interrogation to make a decent pet.


End file.
